Love Story
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Set after Gilligan Goes Gung Ho. A short little love story involving MAG and Pinger.


It was his fault and he knew it. They could have been rescued but he let the power go to his head and they remained on the island. If he hadn't locked up everyone they could have been able to signal that airplane and be on their way back to Hawaii. But they weren't. No they were still on the island and it was completely his own doing.

The others were furious with him, furious that he messed up their chance at returning to civilization and to their regular lives. Mary Ann wanted to see Kansas again, Ginger longed to be back in Hollywood, the Howells wished to return to luxurious lifestyle, the Professor eager to get back to teaching and also his important research. The Skipper wanted nothing more than to eat a nice big juicy steak. Unfortunately they were not going to get do to this thanks to him Gilligan.

Which lead him to where he was now. Standing behind the bamboo bars of the jail. That's where he felt he belonged. Jail. The others had thought it was not necessary but he insisted upon it.

"I messed up." He stated. "I need to own up to it. And I need to accept the punishment for my actions and that's why I feel I should spend a week in jail."

Mary Ann looked horrified. "A week? Gilligan you don't need to spend a week in jail!"

"Yes I do." The sailor said firmly. "I ruined our chance at getting rescued from the island. When you do something wrong there are consequences. It is time for me to accept responsibility. And that's what I'm going to do."

"But a _week!_" Mary Ann shrieked.

"A week." Gilligan replied nodding his head.

Skipper sighed. "Okay little buddy if that's what you truly want."

"It is. A whole week."

So the Skipper lead the young sailor to the jail and he walked inside. The door was shut and locked behind him.  
>Gilligan looked around knowing this would be his home for a whole week. It was going to be rough but he had to do this.<br>At least he had his comic books with him and a deck of cards. Mr. Howell had given him his teddy to keep him company. Mrs. Howell provided him with a warm blanket.  
>Mary Ann would bring him his meals and Ginger would visit and relay to him all the juicy gossip from Hollywood.<p>

The Professor gave him a journal to write in and the Skipper would visit with the checkerboard. Gilligan would reach through the bars to move his pieces.

Right now he was standing in front of the door looking out at the view.  
>He saw the Professor gathering up berries for some make-up Ginger wanted.<br>Gilligan wished he could be as smart as the academic. But then if the Professor was so smart why didn't he see that the beautiful movie star Ginger Grant was in love with him?  
>He Gilligan knew the day of the three hour tour. The way Ginger looked at the man of science did not escape his attention in the least. And who was the Professor kidding? It was pretty darn obvious that the scholar wanted the redheaded starlet.<p>

The sailor's eyes then saw the Howells getting ready for their daily golf game.  
>He sighed wishing he could be out there with them. Being their caddy was fun. Mr. Howell always gave him pearls of wisdom. And the sailor enjoyed when Mrs. Howell would beat Mr. Howell. The look on the millionaire's face was priceless.<p>

Ginger then came into view and was walking towards the Professor with a notebook in her hand. The first mate heard her asking Roy Hinkley some scientific question. She wanted to know the atomic weight of some element. Why she wanted to know this Gilligan did not know. What did he know is that Ginger needed to step up her game with the clueless Professor. Really. Why did he not get it?

His eyes then lit up when he saw Mary Ann approaching the jail cell. He thought she looked especially pretty today wearing a red top and shorts. He enjoyed those short shorts showing off those tone legs. Her hair was in pigtails the way he always loved.  
>She smiled as she came up to the bars. "Hi Gilligan."<p>

"Hi Mary Ann." He greeted.

"I brought you your lunch." She handed the try to him through the bars.

"Gee thanks Mary Ann!" He exclaimed. His eyes brightened again looking at the contents of the tray. "Oh boy a piece of coconut cream pie!"

"You deserve it." The farm girl smiled.

"I do?"

"Yes I think you do. Gilligan I'm proud of you."

"You are?"

"You owned up to your mistake. You took full responsibility and decided to accept the punishment. I think that is admirable."

"Thanks Mary Ann. It's nice of you to say that. I hope the others think so too."

"Of course they do." She assured. "We are all proud of you. You only have one more day in here. I can't wait for you to get out. I miss you Gilligan. I miss hanging out with you and hanging laundry and talking.."

"Ginger helps you with that." The sailor offered.

"Yes she does and I'm not saying I don't appreciate her help but…" She looked back at where Ginger was speaking with the Professor and then back to Gilligan lowering her voice. "She spends most of the time gushing over…you know who…."

"Who?" Gilligan asked.

Mary Ann laughed. "The Professor!" She answered.

"Oh. And that's bad?"

"No." Mary Ann replied. "It's not bad but I do get a little tired of hearing about how he smiled when he passed her the pitcher of juice or the way he looked at her when she was wearing whatever dress. I like being with you more. I enjoy hearing your stories about your friends back home."

"Mary Ann."

"Yes Gilligan." She said moving closer.

"I like hanging out with you too. You are more fun that the Skipper. I mean Skipper is my buddy and all but..I like being with you."

"You are sweet Gilligan." She smiled. Leaning in closer she placed a soft kiss on his lips.  
>Mary Ann let go and turned to walk away.<p>

The sailorman stood in awe watching as she walked back through the jungle.  
>He had a dreamy expression on his face and didn't see Ginger standing there.<p>

"Gilligan!" She exclaimed.

"Oh." He said breaking out of his revere. "Hi Ginger. What's up?"

"I was listening to the report from Hollywood and they were talking how they were going to turn this romance novel into a movie. I got the idea to write my own novel."

"Wow Ginger that's a swell idea." Gilligan said enthusiastically. "I bet when we get rescued they will turn your book into a movie."

"I hope so." She said. "Imagine starring in a movie that I wrote! How exciting!"

"What's exciting?" Skipper asked as he arrived with the checkerboard.

"Ginger's writing a romance novel." Gilligan explained. "And when we get rescued they are going to turn it into a movie and Ginger's going to star in it!"

"Well that would be exciting." The Skipper smiled. "Tell me Ginger what is this book about?"

"Well the lead male in the story is a….scientist." Ginger said blushing a bit.

"A scientist?" Skipper grimaced. Figured.

The Professor overheard this and approached the group. "What about a scientist?"

Gilligan spoke. "Ginger's romance novel. Her lead male character is a scientist."

The academic looked at the actress. "He is?"

Nervously Ginger picked at her nails. "I just um…I thought…."  
>She felt hot as he was now standing in front of her.<p>

"And what is this character's name?"

"Ro…uh I mean uh Rory." She gulped.

"Rory?"

"Yes."

"And who is the lead female character?"

"Um…Gi…Gina…Gina." The starlet stammered.

"And what does this Gina do?"

"She's uh….she's an …act...actress." Ginger replied feeling flush.

"Interesting." He said placing his hands on her shoulders.

Skipper spoke up. "Ginger why don't you make "Rory" a mighty sailor! You can name him…Jo…Joseph."

Ginger gazed at the Professor as she spoke. "I want my lead male to be strong and intelligent." She draped her arms over the academic's shoulders. "And handsome." She slowly brought her lips to his and softly kissed him.

"About time!" Gilligan exclaimed.

Ginger ignored this and pressed her lips closer to the Professor's who held her tighter.

Their kissing grew more passionate much to the displeasure of Gilligan and Skipper.  
>Both men's eyes grew wide.<p>

"Um..Professor…Ginger…." Gilligan said. "Ginger…Professor…"

The two were not paying attention as they held each other.

The Skipper took off and Gilligan put his hands over his eyes to block out the image.

Later that evening Mary Ann returned with his dinner tray and wearing his favorite dress of hers. Her red gingham one. Gilligan thought it made her look sweet. She unlocked the door and stepped inside which puzzled the sailor.

"Mary Ann what are you doing?"

She smiled setting the tray down on the small table. "I thought it would be nice if I joined you."

"Joined me?"

Mary Ann nodded and left the cell coming back then with another chair.  
>"This is your last night and I thought we would celebrate together. Just you and me."<p>

Gilligan smiled. "Just us?"

"Sure." She said lifting the top from the plate revealing a nice juicy lobster.

"Mmmm" Gilligan said eyeing his food. "Wow I can't wait to eat that."

"I'm glad you approve."

The two sat at the little table saying grace and then digging in to their food.

Mary Ann lit a candle saying that it was to set the mood. What mood Gilligan did not know but he thought it was a nice touch.

The first mate scarfed his food down happily. Mary Ann was such a great cook.  
>"This is great." He remarked.<p>

"Thank you."

Gilligan launched into a tale about how Skinny Mulligan once got pinched by a lobster which the farm girl found the most hilarious story she had ever heard.

Their dinner came to an end and she cleared the table. She left the cell and came back a few minutes later with the radio. She turned to a station playing a soft romantic song and asked Gilligan if he cared to dance.

"Dance? Me?" He said with wide eyes.

"Yes Gilligan. Dance. You. I want to dance with you."

Gilligan took her hand in his and she placed her other hand on his shoulder.  
>"Isn't this nice?" Mary Ann asked.<p>

"It is." He agreed.

They danced to the romantic melody as if they were the only two people in the world.  
>Gilligan thought Mary Ann looked even more pretty then normal. So pretty that he could not stop himself from kissing her soft sweet pink lips.<p>

Mary Ann returned his kiss circling her arms around him. The kiss broke and she whispered. "I love you."

He replied with "I love you " before kissing her once more.

Morning arrived and the Skipper arrived to let Gilligan out of the cell. He stopped in shock when he saw Mary Ann cuddled up against the sailorman with a smile on her face as she slept. Gilligan had his arm around her and with a an equal happy expression.

The sea captain gently wrapped on the cell door. "Gilligan…Gilligan."

The sailor slowly opened his eyes. "Oh Hi..Skipper." He greeted.

Mary Ann awoke and yawned. She rubbed her eyes as she looked at the Skipper. "Hello Skipper."

"Mary Ann." He replied. "You ready to join us back at camp Gilligan?"

"Sure am." He replied. "I certainly learned my lesson. I promise I will not let that happen again."

"I know you won't Gilligan." Skipper said unlocking the door. He swung it open and the two left hand in hand walking back to camp.

The old sea captain could not help but smile at the pair. He knew there was something between them and was glad they finally admitted it.

Just like Ginger and a certain professor finally fessed up. That he was not too thrilled with but he would live. He adjusted his cap and headed off back to camp.

The End!


End file.
